The Alpha Omega Series
by flusen
Summary: Riku&Sora, Axel&Roxas and others. A series of oneshots, each corresponding to the alphabet. Varied ratings and genres. Beginning out of order. Ongoing.
1. D: Dessert

**Title:** D: Dessert  
**Pairing: **Riku/Sora  
**Category:** Romance, Smut  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, not mine.  
**Notes:** Editing completed on 04/21/07.

* * *

"Hmm… you taste good."

_Really?_

"Yes, very good. Better than the last time if possible."

_Wow. Thank you…_

"You're what I call… creamier." Blue eyes skimmed his prey. "Definitely."

_You are so nice to me. What's your name?_

"Sora… but hush, you'll spoil the moment."

_Sora… I like how that sounds…Sora._

_Sora._

Sora.

"Sora?"

Hm?

"Sora?" a distant voice called to him.

"I thought I said don't talk. Now, _you_ are spoiling the moment Riku."

Riku silently shut his mouth, "Right" he breathed.

Quietly, Sora turned his attention back to his task, "Yes Mr. Milkshake… you _definitely _taste better."

Ever so slowly a white thick drop of vanilla milkshake ran down the side of Sora's mouth. Riku couldn't help himself but stare and lean over the kitchen table, hovering inches away from Sora's face, gaze fixated on the small droplet of melted ice cream on Sora's tan flesh.

The brown haired boy sighed and without looking up huffed, "Riikuu…" his pink lips still puckered around the white red stripped straw.

Riku scoffed and leaned back against the backing of the kitchen seat. He crossed his arms and looked at Sora who was still drinking his milkshake, intriguingly and very sensually. It was rather a turn on.

"Honestly Sora, on this hot humid day, I, being the very kind hearted love of your life, make you a little dessert and as a thanks, you decide to become _so_ engrossed with an inanimate object," Riku continued waving his hand about, "much less a food," he mumbled, "that you have a conversation with it instead of paying attention to _me_!" he finally finished, shaking his head. "And not to mention you are _purposely_ trying to torment me!"

Riku threw his arms up to emphasize.

"Tell me, is food more important than me?" the silver haired boy asked, hopeful. He picked up his head slowly, hoping that Sora would smile and assure him that Riku was his one and only. But, it was replaced by his love still drinking his dessert, obviously not paying attention.

Frustrated, Riku sprawled himself on the cold table, arms thumping lightly across it and face down the surface. He groaned loudly, "I give up."

Sora hummed quietly to himself and sighed, "If you knew you are going to be this distracted, why didn't you just make yourself one too?"

Good point.

Face still on the table, Riku began to drum his fingers impatiently. He needed to find a way to distract himself without leaving Sora's presence; after all, he did promise him that he'd stay with him for the day. Even if his sex drive was silently nagging him all because of Sora's eating techniques.

Even if.

"Sora…" Riku whined. It was actually very unlike him to whine, but he knew Sora was probably just messing with him; no way would a milkshake infatuate the boy so much. No way.

"Riku, stop," Sora replied nonchalantly, still engrossed.

With his efforts failed, Riku stopped and suddenly had an idea. If Sora wants to be this way, fine, two can play at this game. Fight fire with fire.

Lust with lust.

"You know there are other things of that color you enjoy," Riku whispered, slowly rising from the table surface. He could have sworn he felt Sora shiver from his words. But if Sora wants to act all innocent, Riku shall play dirty.

Really dirty.

"You and I both know it too," he said huskily. Riku made his way closer towards Sora across the table, making sure he remain as calm as ever. Not to mention in control as well.

Much to his surprise, Sora still remained motionless, drinking his milkshake as if nothing was happening.

A soft hand reached up and casually stroked tan flesh, enjoying the feel of body heat with a side of chill from the drink. It gently began to move towards the mess of chocolate locks, causing the slightest little mewl to escape. Gotcha.

Riku smirked at his success; truthfully… this was getting fun.

The hand began to lightly massage Sora's scalp, which always got to him. Four seconds into this, Riku was rewarded once again with a small purr of content and another shiver.

Soon Riku started to inch once again closer to Sora's face, "So… I _can_ get a reaction from you."

Sora nodded hesitantly and dropped the straw from his mouth causing vanilla to escape and coat his lips, "Actually, I shivered cause I swallowed too much and it made me cold," he replied smoothly.

The table shook as Riku fell back onto it.

"You're kidding me!" he moaned out, defeated. This was starting to get… _too_ competitive.

Rose lips found themselves back around the straw again, "I'm just not in the mood now," Sora said plainly.

"Wrong! You're just doing this to me to get to me!" the older boy said frustrated as he banged his head on the table.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are so! You are deliberately doing this to drive me crazy you stubborn ass!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you— arrghhhhh!!" Riku screamed flailing his arms, "That's it!" he exclaimed, "I'm leaving!"

"Fine, go ahead," Sora said, reaching across the table for a spoon and digging it in the thick white cream. Carefully he brought it up and plunged it into his mouth, taking it out and licking every last drop. Then Sora stuck out his tongue and licked his sugary fingers, painfully slow for Riku. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Angered, Riku got up from the table and stormed out reaching for the kitchen door.

"Shit," he cursed when he was about to turn the knob, not caring about how loud his voice was.

Riku spun around and went back to retrieve his keys left on the table, only… Sora wasn't sitting at it anymore. His silver house keys were, but no Sora.

_Where'd the hell he go? _He thought to himself. _Fine. _Riku reached for his keys and spun around to head to the door. Suddenly, out of nowhere something freezing cold was splattered down the front of him. He let out a loud gasp and dropped the keys, the sound of metal hitting the linoleum floor and a distinct snicker.

Riku stood there stunned as the vanilla milkshake dripped down the front of him, soaking his clothes and oozing on the floor. Sora remained in front of his boyfriend with the empty plastic cup in hand. The brunette dropped it, a resonating clang being the only noise as it fell to the floor. Unexpectedly, Sora grinned and began to walk over to his much stunned Riku. He wrapped his arms around his love and shivered at the feel of the milkshake suddenly seeping through his own shirt. Sora stood up on his toes and whispered in Riku's ear.

"You're so cute when you get all flustered."

His small tongue darted out and licked the trail of sugary white on Riku's face, "Vanilla is my favorite," he breathed huskily. "Well, after the..." he paused, "_other thing of that color_."

It took Riku a few more seconds to realize he actually _was_ right, in Sora _was_ just trying to mess with him. The little bastard.

"You conniving little bastard," he said through gritted teeth and without warning, Riku captured Sora's lips and began to kiss him passionately.

"And you horny perv," Sora replied between a gasp as they began to kiss more deeply, hands roaming under each other's sticky shirts. The brunette started to snake a hand between their bodies and found what he was feeling for.

Riku gasped amid the kiss just when his love grabbed the bulge in front of his pants. Sora took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Riku's mouth, pulling back and biting on the flushed bottom lip. He continued to rub his boyfriend's surging length through the material, loving every shuddering breath Riku breathed in and out. Sora found himself being lowered to the cool tiled floor while he still kept his hand in check, never stopping his motions, but only slowing them down, prolonging the sensations.

With both on the floor, Riku quickly batted Sora's hand away and ground his hips down, meeting a lovely familiar hardness. Gradually, he began to start a rhythm, not too quick as Sora twisted in pleasure beneath him, panting erratically while Riku rolled his hips and lowered his head, hovering over Sora's tan flesh. He darted his tongue and with one long swipe, dragged it over Sora's throat, relishing in the loud cry and feel of a racing pulse beneath his tongue.

"No…" Sora managed to breathe amidst the intensity of this moment. "Nnn, not yet…"

He happened to squirm out underneath Riku who whimpered at the loss of contact but was it was replaced by a deep growl as in one quick movement, Sora quickly maneuvered onto his knees and managed to kneel in front of Riku's clothed erection. He nuzzled the bulge with his nose gently and licked it through the cloth, hard.

"Fuck!" Riku gasped, bringing his hands up to dig his fingers in Sora's hair.

Once he gained back his wits, Riku reached his hands down, unbuckling Sora's pants rapidly as Sora did the same, hands shaking with lust at trying to pull Riku's blue shorts off.

In one fluid motion, fingers found their way towards a familiar waiting puckered entrance, begging to be intruded.

"No, just fuck me already!"

Sora smiled and threw off his shirt carelessly, Riku ridding of his as well, throwing the last garment to the side. The brunette lingered over Riku placing a hand on each side of Riku's head on the floor. His blues eyes fell upon that creamy white neck, glistening slightly in the sun still covered with little remains of milkshake and sweat.

"Sora…" Riku moaned growing desperate.

With one quick thrust, Sora buried his cock into Riku, crying out and throwing his head back.

Panting, he looked back to see if his lover was okay, "Riku…" blue eyes coming to meet emerald.

"Are you okay?" he asked unsure if he had hurt Riku from such a sudden intrusion.

"Fine, be better if you moved." The silver haired boy panted and rolled his hips causing Sora gasp in response.

Gradually, Sora began to build up a pace, starting out slow for a few thrusts and quickening his speed, feeling and hearing the sound of skin against skin.

In next to no time the sound of hungry moans and cries filled the kitchen as Riku began to writhe beneath Sora madly, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of being pounded into. The fullness he felt each time Sora drove into him, harder than before, just the way he liked it. Suddenly Riku arched off the ground, being hit in the prostate and slammed his fist against the floor. Soon he was being hit over and over right on the spot, almost it never leaving. The feeling shot through him like a drug, igniting his nerves and sending sensations of glorious pleasure through out his whole body. He wanted Sora to shoot him up all day… illicitly and illegally.

Somewhere between this all, Sora wrapped a hand around Riku's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts; up, in, down, out, up, in, down, out.

Silver hair plastered against his sweat soaked face, Riku cried out from the double sensation, almost nearing his orgasm and feeling Sora's build up as well.

"Sora… I'm gonna—"

With one last hard and strong stroke, Riku rolled his hips up once more and screamed out his lover's name as he came in endless streams of white ribbons, splattering Sora's torso. His come gleaming against such beautiful tan flesh.

"Sora!"

His muscles clenched hard around Sora's pumping cock, sending him over the edge. With a few more sharp thrusts, Sora cried aloud feeling his release explode inside Riku, coating his insides, his wet muscles being immensely tight. With new heights he soared up to the heavens, his cum dripping out of Riku, staining the checkered floor. Riku held Sora's gaze as the last effects of their orgasms washed over them, enjoying the love they passed through the look. Finally spent, Sora pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of Riku, exhausted.

"Mmm, that felt really good," he murmured nuzzling against Riku's neck.

The silver haired boy nodded, "You can be such a devious asshole."

Sora gently nipped at Riku's neck. "Mmm, yeah… but it's such a _nice_ asshole," he said sleepily.

Riku smirked and tenderly got on top of Sora. He bent down and kissed the tip of his nose lovingly. "Good," he replied, "Because now it's my turn." Riku finished with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

Sora's eyes narrowed and he said playfully, "Pfft, since this morning, this would be the fourth time this day…"

"What? You tired?" Riku challenged pushing his awakened arousal against a warm bottom.

Sora smiled and lightly hit his lover's sweat covered chest, "Hornball…"

"You taught me well, love."


	2. A: Anticipation

**Title:** A: Anticipation  
**Pairing: **Riku/Sora  
**Category:** Romance, Smut  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, not mine.**  
Notes:** Editing completed on 06/12/07.

* * *

Sand crunched beneath the sole of those over sized sneakers. The silver hair swayed slicing through the air and floated up towards the sky, the blue heavens above; magnetized. Salty sweat plastered against a pale face that never seemed to darken, never seemed to change its color no matter how much the sun shone on. He worked out vigorously on the small island, his island. His.

Those strong muscles clenched and unclenched as the wooden sword was swung, repetitively, never losing its power to cut through any object. Every toned and curved muscle rippled, contracted, and tightened gorgeously. The same swift and sharp movements every time.

And he watched from afar.

Bright innocent blue pools of purity watched from afar, its holder breathed heavily, while he watched, and waited for the right time. It was always after a good workout, never before, always after. At the same time, once a week, and same place; The Paopu Island… Riku's.

When the sun dipped its head below the horizon, bathing the small tropical islands in vibrant soft colors, the constant grunting would die down. The grunts of concentration and patience would soften and fade, for he stopped working.

And he anticipated from afar.

A soft distant thud of a dropping sword soon followed and Riku fell to the ground, exhausted from his hard training. The heavy panting noises he made caused his chest to rise and fall at a rapid pace, the oxygen flow speeding up to pump his much tired heart. Slowly he lifted his head and reached back to untie the black blindfold that covered his eyes.

His stunningly emerald eyes opened and with a smile of content he sat up and gasped at the stiffness in his muscles. The pins and needles spread throughout his joints reminding him of a hard day of training. He ignored it.

The sunset glowed like amber and coated his body reflecting off a sheen layer of sweat. Riku brought a gloved hand to his hair and ran it through. Then, he jumped up quickly and leaped off the edge of the island into the cold salty sea.

After a few seconds, the boy resurfaced and shook his head, beads of water flew in all directions. He floated around the water for a few moments and occasionally dove under and resurfaced, gasping at the break of the surface.

Satisfied, Riku swam over to the ladder and climbed it, reaching the top and falling to the ground in exhaustion, the water seeped around him. The cool air began to slowly dry his clothes.

Through this those blue eyes never left him.

And he waited from afar.

Riku lay relaxed underneath the darkening sky, he relished in the soft breeze that passed through the island. A stray hand wandered down subconsciously from behind his head, stopping above the buckles of his pants.

Far away, he gasped, face growing hot at such a simple gesture.

With a small moan, Riku dipped his hand under the waistband of his pants and under his boxers, chuckling to himself as he began to move that hand away from the lump that began to rise, teasing, testing his limits. He knew when to stop and where to go, slowly and agonizingly patient.

Riku sneered at himself and swiftly flicked his wrist, the buckles falling around him. He lifted himself up slowly and stood up, casually walking over to the tree and leaning against the trunk, back facing towards the seaside shack, where those azure eyes watched with absolute lust. Innocence was tainted at age eight.

Slowly he got up from the creaky wooden floor and quietly, cautiously, bravely made his way up to Riku.

Riku slid his pants down slowly, taking some effort since his clothes were still wet from swimming. He got rid of his shirt and it fluttered behind him towards the coconut trees.

The blued eyed boy picked it up and held it in his hands carefully, shaking as he did.

Without notice of another presence, Riku began to strip his gloves off with his teeth, flinging them towards the left where his shirt used to be, they landed at Sora's feet.

Riku brought his hand to his lips and slipped two fingers into his rose petal mouth, enjoying the salty flavor from the sea and his sweat. He slowly took out the digits and trailed them from his clavicle down, stopping to pinch at a hard nipple, and resting at the band of his black boxers. They lightly ran across the cloth, tracing the outline of the elastic and traveled only a little farther to the hard arousal pressing against the cotton. Those pale fingers delicately traced the thick length through the barrier, a shudder of breath emitting from above.

Riku lazily traced his fingers along the outline. He rolled his eyes back into his head and leaned back against the Paopu tree. He brought his hand back up to the waistband and slipped it in leisurely, his mouth opening as his hair fell back, cascading silver on his shoulders and back. Slowly the hand wrapped around his erection, forming a tight hot tunnel and began to skillfully stroke the arousal he held. First long drawn out strokes, then to a much stronger stroke. Riku moaned softly as he began to handle himself less and less delicate.

Silently Sora crept up behind. He was struggling as he began to breath heavily, trapped amidst the hunger that he craved for Riku. He made his way just behind Riku who was still busy and lost in himself to notice the additional panting from behind. The brunette shakily raised a hand and let it hover a few inches above the pale shoulder that moved in a jerking motion.

Riku cried loudly as his hand began to go faster, harder; a blur of motion.

Then without further hesitation from that one loud cry, the hovering hand wrapped around the front of a fair damp chest.

Sora pulled Riku backwards to him, causing a loud gasp and a drop of that hand below. He turned around quickly, eyes dilated at seeing who currently had their arm wrapped around his lustful self.

"Sora!_"_ he exclaimed. "Wha... wha—"

A small tan finger silenced those unkissed lips, "Shh, I'm not afraid anymore. No more waiting," he whispered.

Suddenly, Sora crashed his lips into Riku's and kissed him feverishly, the front of their bodies pressing up against the tree.

The kiss was rushed and rough as Sora tried to pour everything in it. He didn't care if Riku pushed him away, as long as this moment was happening, as long as he really was really kissing Riku. He didn't want to hide anymore, curl up at night thinking about Riku more than just a friend. He didn't want to fight the constant hard on he got whenever he was around him, the heated flushes of his skin. No more.

And so he acted.

"Please," Sora said as he came up for air, clutching onto each side of Riku's face, "let me just," he crushed his lips back onto his friend's, "do this once." he wheezed out. "Just to know…"

Riku abruptly leaned back away from Sora. "No," he said plainly, out of breath.

The younger paled, scared that this was his answer, "Riku, just this once… I need to know—"

Then unexpectedly, Riku lifted up Sora from around the tree with ease and brought him into a tight embrace, catching his lips, "No," he whispered, "_always_."

Their lips now met with a new feeling, one of understanding.

Now no more fear and waiting passed between them. No more hiding each other's feelings towards each other, for the hurdles were knocked down. Now all they have is each other.

A velvet tongue darted out and lapped gently at Sora's lips, he gladly let it pass into his mouth. He moaned as it carefully explored and plundered curiously. It tenderly stroked and rubbed up against Sora's own, dancing in a slow sensual sway. A low rumble escapes both of their mouths sending vibrations, small tremors of pleasure, chilling them to their toes with excitement. It was complete bliss; such a sweet kiss was pure ecstasy.

Soon passion began to fog their minds and lust rose to its fullest. Teeth created more of a pleasure trip that nipped and bit at the pink flushed lips. The simple kiss became rougher, more desperate as if any moment each would disappear with out any trace. Hands started to travel all over heated hot flesh, rubbing, kneading and pinching, anything to feel one another. The fair and tan skin were left with marks of rough touches of exploration.

Sora gasped as Riku leaned over and darted that slick tongue out, tasting the tan skin for the first time.

"Riku..." Sora breathed half surprised, half curious.

Never in his life has he ever been touched and the mere lick sent him into an orgasmic fit. _How can something feel this wonderful?_ Sora thought idly. The tightness between his legs began to grow uncomfortably and he needed to relieve the pressure, it ached with need.

"Please…" the brunette pleaded, grasping a thick handful of silver hair. He wanted to know more, feel more. He wanted Riku to show him everything and anything as long as it involved that sweet mouth.

"What do you want Sora… what do you want me to do to you?" Riku whispered back, nipping hard at junction where neck met shoulder.

He moaned, arching back; an idle hand drifted down and Sora yelped in surprised when it grabbed his aching tightness.

Riku smirked and nudged Sora's neck, nuzzling the hot wet skin. Slowly he brought the second hand lower, Sora still clutching around Riku's bare waist. "Hold on." He quietly purred grabbing at the hem of Sora's white shirt and lifted it up, cutting them off only for a brief moment. The white clothing fluttered towards the rest and Riku finally had a closer view of Sora's tan chest. The smooth taught skin shined in the soft orange glow and Riku scanned it, soaking it all in saving an image of the heaving chest.

Sora let out a moan of want, loving the gaze that Riku had in his eyes, staring at him like that, enjoying such a heated stare. Never had anyone held that intense of a gaze, it gave him chills. And he wanted those fierce emerald eyes to look at him all day long.

Riku lightly brought a hand up and trailed it softly. He lazily drew circles on Sora's smooth back, loving the squirms the boy made from such a delicate touch. With a mischievous smile, he lowered himself to the ground, kneeling on the coarse sand. Riku hovered inches from Sora's tight problem and moved in closer, raising his head too peer up at Sora's blue eyes. They held his gaze, filled with heavy desire.

The brunette's innocence seemed to have vanished a new wave of emotion filled those azure eyes. Hunger.

Riku moaned softly and started to unbutton Sora's pants, and smiled. With a gasp, Sora gaped at the sight; Riku began to zipper the black pants down with his teeth. He bit the zipper and slowly pulled it down; one notch at a time. Each notch releaed some pressure on Sora's straining erection. Though it did no help because Sora almost lost his control and wanted to yank his pants down and shove his cock in Riku's hot mouth.

But, he remained in control of his actions, for now at least.

"Sora… Sora look at me," Riku sighed, nuzzling the stiff erection that was now freed.

Slowly Sora peered down, straining as to not come at the sight. There Riku sat, legs tucked underneath him, hands on each side of his boxer clad thighs, a visible bulge between them. A light coat of sweat shined in the little light outside, and lips were swollen and red from heated kisses.

"Oh God…" the brunette groaned, tearing his eyes away from the sight.

Riku smiled as he took Sora's cock in his mouth, humming around it. Sora slowly began to get lost in the bliss of his friend's warm mouth, the suction making him squirm. He moaned and shut his eyes, almost to the point of climax.

"Riku," Sora groaned, tugging at his friend's hair. He was moments away from coming and he tried to warn Riku. However, Riku only began to move faster and harder, taking him deeper into his mouth. When Sora did come, he cried Riku's name and collapsed towards the ground. He felt warm arms enclose around him, catching him as he fell. Sora blacked out momentarily as his friend softly began to stroke his face, cheek and neck.

When Sora began to finally regain some consciousness, he found himself lying comfortably in Riku's arms on the ground. Sora smiled lazily and leaned in to kiss the other boy, tasting himself; vanilla, summer and something else on those soft lips. Something wonderfully warm and comfortable... inviting and new.

And Sora fell in love with his friend in his arms.

* * *

**Notes:** I am so grateful that someone pointed out my mistakes on my past stories. I do have problems with POV. It's hard though, I get so carried away in writing I forget if I'm using past or present. I tried to fix it as much as possible here but I honestly didn't feel like doing a full edit. Thanks for your comments!


	3. C: Cold

**Title:** C: Cold  
**Pairing: **Roxas/Axel  
**Category:** Angst, Romance  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, not mine.  
**Notes:** I apologize for the _very_ late update. A year is a long time. Drabble. Editing completed on 04/21/07.

Kingdom Hearts II Spoilers

* * *

"_He made me feel…like I had a heart."_

It hurt. Hurt so much Roxas felt like he could hardly breathe, inside Sora. Axel was leaving, fading away as a result of putting his whole being into a single attack. He felt Axel's last words hit him in the stomach, hard. He could feel everything inside begin to fade away as well. Maybe his feelings were fading away to where ever Axel was going.

Roxas could feel tears in his eyes. More than anything, he wished that he was physically there for Axel while he died. But he wasn't. Even though Sora had been there to make his death peaceful, it would have been better if he was the last person Axel saw. Like he wanted.

_You made me feel like I had a heart too, Axel. You made me _feel.

Finally, he began to cry; his tears as icy as ever. But he knew he had to stay strong for Sora and their upcoming battle.

The nobody began to recall the times he spent with Axel. How many times they shared together, laughing, cuddling, dueling... He remembered the soft touches, whispered words of love (or whatever it was), the feel of that soft red hair between his fingers and the way Axel gasped his name when he came.

It hurt, Roxas felt something break inside. His non-existent heart?

He felt cold and lost; Roxas lost the one who made him feel alive. His fire. He was cold, so cold.

As they walked into the portal, Sora stopped and shivered.


	4. B: Blue Boy

**Title:** B: Blue Boy  
**Pairing: **Roxas/Axel  
**Category:** Romance, Smut  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, not mine.  
**Notes:** Thank you to my beta, Koushii.

* * *

You wanted a boy.

A boy who could make you forget, forget everything. When drugs and alcohol failed, you turned to sex. Many women threw themselves at you, but you didn't want women. They never brought you satisfaction. Sure you got off, but it still felt like you needed more. Your body and mind were never truly sated. You wanted someone to pierce through your heart, to make you bleed. You hoped that you could bleed out the pain just so you could feel; feel anything since countless murders had drained you of almost all emotion. So you chose to find something different this time, and you got yourself a boy.

When you walked into Blue Boy, you knew what to expect. Xemnas told you stories, stories of those boys who would do whatever you wanted. And that was exactly what you needed. He let you have a few days off. After all, you're his best hit man, never failed a mission. Your boss had you do many assignments and was proud of you. Only Xemnas didn't know that this was what made you feel like shit. And Xemnas didn't know that what he had wanted from Blue Boy was far from what you wanted.

A grungy fat man looks up at you from behind a rotting desk. He grunts.

"How much you got?" he asks, breath reeking of alcohol and stale cigarettes.

You pause and swallow, "How ever much it takes."

The clerk bares his yellow decaying teeth in what appears to be a smile.

"I know someone who's perfect for you"

You follow him down the hall past a series of doors; doors that hold secrets concealed within their rooms. The sounds of moaning and screaming fill the dark hall.

A blood-red door lies at the end of the hall with a series of locks on them. You swallow nervously as the clerk unlocks each.

When the door opens, he walks in and switches on the light. You gasp at the sight before you. There in the center is a young boy tied up half naked on a four poster bed. He looks almost bored.

"This is Roxas, our best whore," the clerk says with a grin that could kill a rat. Disgusting.

Roxas appears to be much younger than you, somewhere in his early twenties. His light brown hair sticks up oddly, yet no odder than your own. Anxiously, you walk up to him, nervously playing with your own hair. The clerk shuts the door. Roxas stares at you blankly, his bright blue eyes already piercing your through your skin. He will do.

Cautiously you crawl onto the bed and he doesn't move. He obediently stays still, eyes fixed on you. You decide to untie him. He doesn't seem to care whether you do or not, but his eyes still follow your every move. The rope pools around him and his hands drop to the mattress, his wrists chaffed and slightly bleeding.

You take your long leather coat off and lay it beside you, staring at his wrists. Roxas catches you and raises his hands up to cup your face and pull your gaze away. His smile is sad and full of stories.

"What's your name?" he asks politely.

"Axel," you breathe as a finger caresses your strong jaw line.

He smirks and slowly pushes you down, straddling your bony hips.

With a sigh, he tilts his head back and grinds his ass onto your groin. "Axel..."

You begin to feel the first stages of bliss. You harden at the way he says your name and you roughly grab his hips, forcing him down. Unable to take his slow movements against your crotch, you take dominance and flip him over, pressing your body against Roxas's own.

All the anxiety slips away as you begin to ground down onto him, your ears seeking more of that sweet voice. The need to hear him say your name like that again is hard to control. His neck glistens in the poor light and you can't stand to see it bare. He moans softly while you start to lick, suck and bite his neck. In that moment you push your hips down, your erection almost bruising into his. A hiss escapes your lips and you can't wait to fuck him now.

Roxas almost senses your desperation and lust. This beautiful, blue eyed, brunet boy smiles innocently at you and sits up, leaning back to expose his taut torso in a tease. Frustrated, you yank off your shirt as he leisurely undoes your pants and then his own. Clothing is flung around the room; his naked body is pressed up against you before you get a chance to breathe.

A small laugh escapes his lips when you shakily begin to touch his body. You don't have much experience with a man's body, other than your own, and it clearly shows. Your eyes narrow in concentration as you grasp his arousal in your hand. His quiet laughter turns into a loud gasp and he moans when you begin to stroke him. Your left hand slowly crawls down and you insert a finger into his warm body.

"Oh!" he cries in surprise.

It's the last coherent thing he says the rest of the night.

..&..

On the second day, you walk into the room with a bit more confidence. Roxas is tied up as usual but his expression of boredom has slightly diminished.

When you untie him, he rubs his wrists lightly and creeps towards you smiling mischievously.

Heat begins to crawl up your neck at the realization of what's to come. You feel the hard wood of the headboard dig into your back uncomfortably but suddenly it doesn't seem to matter.

He slips off your long leather coat and it falls around you, surrounding you like a black snow angel. He slowly slides down your pants zipper, and guides your cock to his lips.

Roxas is amazing.

The last thought you have before passing out from your orgasm is the curiosity of how he would taste.

..&..

The third day comes and you nearly trip several times, running all the way to Blue Boy. You almost miss the look of excitement in Roxas's eyes when you enter the room. Instead of untying him, you shrug off your jacket onto the floor and crawl onto the bed as he did the other day. Having never done this before, you take your time. You're nervous and want to make this feel as amazing as you felt yesterday.

You first begin to tease his nipples, alternating between sucking and biting them for a while until he is writhing so badly on the bed you playfully threaten to bind his legs. Roxas laughs and jokingly replies how kinky you sound. You smirk and kiss his chest, trailing your tongue downwards until you meet the waistband of his pants.

When you take him into your mouth, you find it exhilarating. The heat, the smell, and the taste turn you practically to putty. You start to memorize the feel of him in your mouth and enjoy it so much you don't realize you start to take more and more of him into your mouth. You press your tongue hard up against the underside of his cock as you lightly rake your nails on each of his thighs. Roxas moans so deeply you can almost feel the vibrations of his voice inside your mouth.

You bury your nose in his soft curls and inhale deeply, a muffled groan encasing the hardness filling your mouth. It surprises you when you notice you have successfully managed to take in all of his length, the head rubbing against the back of your throat.

He whimpers and whispers, "Fuck... have you done— ah!"

You cut his question off when you pull back, sucking lightly. Your hand grasps his wet cock to temporarily compensate for your mouth.

"No," you answer simply, locking your eyes with his and circling the head with your tongue.

You continue to please him through the night and when his come splatters the back of your throat, you swallow eagerly making sure none of it escapes your lips. It isn't until the third time you go down on him that you come along with him, untouched, you were so turned on.

Hours pass and Roxas demands weakly that you untie him. As soon as the ropes fall, he slumps into the mattress pulling you slightly on top of him and passing out. You smile and spoon him against you fading into unconsciousness with him.

..&..

It's the fourth day and you decide to bring him something. In your hand is a small bag of various sweets. You remember the day when Roxas gave you that amazing blowjob, he said your skin was addicting and tasted as sweet as sugar. While you were in the candy shop ready to check out, you were so absorbed in thought about his lips that the cashier had to call you several times. You blushed furiously handing her your things to pay.

The cashier giggled at your flustered face asking if these were for your girlfriend. Not knowing what to say you grinned and shrugged as you paid for your items and left. The night is warm and you left your coat at home to enjoy the pleasant breeze as it ghosts across the thin material of your cotton shirt. At the moment, you feel more alive than you have felt in ages.

You practically throw the door open in absolute excitement to see him, touch him and taste him. However, when you call his name cheerfully from the doorway, hoping to see his brilliant eyes light up, you sense something is very wrong.

You're used to him being tied up each time you visit him, but what you aren't used to are the numerous cuts and bruises that now cover his body. And you are definitely not used to seeing him angry, hurt and scared.

He looks at you and quickly turns his head, wincing when the ropes dig painfully into his wrists. You cross the room slowly; the bag in your hand falls to the floor forgotten. When you reach the bed you immediately go to untie his wrists. He flinches at your touch.

"Roxas," you say, concerned, whispering quietly so you don't frighten him.

Your soothing voice calms his erratic breathing and you climb onto the bed, undoing the ropes. You collect him in your arms and lean against the headboard, gently drawing him against your chest. He fights weakly against your embrace but caves in when you begin to lightly caress his injured skin.

At length he spoke, his voice quiet. "Normally, when someone does this," he pauses, drawing in a shaky breath, "the others will just come to hurt me more."

You stiffen in anger thinking of how many times this probably has happened. Countless men like Xemnas have probably done this to Roxas; leaving him broken and bleeding all the time.

You don't trust your voice so you decide instead to show him that you would never mean him harm. When you slowly reach for his face with your hand, you feel the wetness of escaped tears touch your fingertips. Cautiously, you turn his head to meet yours and tilt your head to bring your lips carefully to his quivering ones. It's a sweet, chaste kiss that ends just as quickly as it began.

Roxas is surprised at the kiss but his eyelids quickly grow heavy with exhaustion. Soon you follow him into a peaceful slumber and the beat of your hearts match each others in a perfect rhythm.

..&..

Five days have passed since you first met Roxas. As you make your way over to Blue Boy, your long coat dragging over wet cobblestone, you slowly begin to realize that you truly, deeply care for him. It almost terrifies you. You didn't expect to fall for someone so quickly and you didn't expect to fall for a whore. But it doesn't matter because what matters is that you do care for him. You're almost positive that others have fallen for him in the past. That others have tried to pursue a relationship of some sort only to be shot down. You don't want to be another one of those pathetic men.

But what worries you the most is how he feels for you.

Roxas, for a change, is not tied to the bed. Instead, he's frantically pacing around the room, oblivious to your entrance. There's a small duffel bag sitting near him while he paces. You clear your throat and he nearly jumps out of his skin. He stops in his tracks and turns to you, his gaze fixed on the floor.

He abruptly informs you that he's going to run away from Blue Boy.

You're in shock, standing stupidly in front of the door, an expression of surprise on your face. When you ask why he looks up and stares you in the eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" he says flatly.

Yes, you think. Years and years of men controlling your body would drive anyone away. You don't blame him for trying to escape from this nightmare. Unfortunately you realize that if he goes... you suddenly feel something inside you break at the thought. I would miss you, you think sadly to yourself. It's too late; you already care about him so much. But if he wants out of Blue Boy, you will respect that. This way is better for him.

Sadly, you nod and turn to the door but he grabs your arm.

Roxas is shaking and he pulls your hand to cradle his face. You turn to face him and he closes his eyes and whispers carefully.

"Come with me."

In that moment you understand. Understand that he too cares for you, cares enough to want to be with you. Immediately you pull him towards you, embracing him against your chest. He looks up at you with those brilliant blue eyes and cups your face with his warm hands. His tongue darts out to nervously lick his lips as he stands on his toes, bringing your lips to meet in a light kiss.

The feel of his mouth pressing warmly against yours causes your knees to practically buckle. He pulls away with uncertainty and blushes profusely. You can't let it end so quickly like before and you pull him firmly back against your mouth. Your lips crash together a little violently and you color at your eagerness. He chuckles against your mouth and his breathe tickles your sensitive lips.

Slowly, you feel Roxas backing you up against the bed. He pushes you down and moves lightly on top of you. When your lips meet again, it's so gentle it's almost as if it's not there. But this soon becomes unbearable and you both begin to grow eager. You part your lips in a sigh and he is there inside, his tongue tasting you curiously and cautiously. It's bliss, he tastes wonderful as you slide your tongue against his. It's smooth and velvety and he makes you moan into his mouth. His hands cup the sides of your face, playing with the soft spikes of your crimson hair. Fingers caress your cheek bone and nails scrape gently against your scalp. It's mesmerizing and intoxicating and yet you want more.

You slide your own hands up underneath his loose shirt, relishing the heat that radiates off his bare skin. Your fingertips lightly trace circles on his skin as your tongues do wicked things to each other. Time passes as you each kiss with a leisurely passion, conveying care in every touch of your lips.

When you both finally pull away, dizzy and drunk off each other, you help each other up and sneak out through the back door. You take him to your place, a small one bedroom apartment, perfectly hidden from the world.

Later that night, you both sit on your couch munching on snacks. You suggest that you both should run away to another city, far away from Blue Boy and Xemnas's Organization. He agrees enthusiastically and you tell him that you'll go to Xemnas tomorrow and ask to retire.

Night comes and you both fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms on the soft couch watching late night cartoons. A window is left open but you both are warm.

..&..

"As you wish," Xemnas says with a slow smile.

You nearly choke out your thank you in absolute surprise. He agreed so easily, there has to be a catch. You pause after you bow in respect to the man who had protected you long ago. He had saved you when you were seven, he was twenty.

You hid inside a closet when your parents and older sister were murdered by a mysterious man in a black trench coat. After the screams died down, you heard retreat. Then another man in a black trench coat came bursting through gasping at the scene. You whimpered, knowing that everyone was dead, and certain that this new man would kill you. But instead, he wandered to the closet and found you. The cloaked man took you into his arms and since then, you looked up at Xemnas as your older brother.

Now, at the age of twenty six, you wait for his voice to continue but it doesn't. Excitement fills you but you maintain your composure as you turn around and walk towards the door. Your hand barely touches the door knob when a snicker fills the air from Xigbar and Xemnas does break his silence.

"On one condition…" he states calmly.

You turn around cautiously knowing you should have expected him to pull something like this.

He gets up from his chair and strolls towards you down the empty room. He places an arm around you and holds up a black folder; another mission.

"Last one," Xemnas smiles slyly, "and I think you'll find this one far better than the others. It's more…personal."

He opens the folder and you gasp. You've heard rumors but never in your life would you think Xemnas would want you do hunt down this person.

"Yes, Axel. I want you to hunt down and bring me back my brother, Ansem. After that, you have my word that I will no longer contact you for further jobs."

You shakily reach out and take the folder, staring at the picture of the man who looks exactly like your boss. Unevenly you ask why. He laughs and says, "You mean you haven't figured out that this is the man who murdered your family?"

Anger suddenly fills you and you understand. You understand that your anger and desire for revenge alone would be enough to hunt down this supposed impossible man. But then in the back of your mind you think of Roxas and just how dangerous this mission will be. Even though Xemnas has faith in you, you still know that this could be the time where you would break and fail a mission.

Accepting your assignment, you walk back home. You dread the conversation you will have with Roxas when he finds out you will be gone for a few days, or maybe even a few weeks.

..&..

The smell of a freshly baked pie assaults your senses as soon as you walk in the door. It seems that Roxas cooked you a nice meal and managed to cover his self head to toe in flour. He kisses you gingerly on the lips to welcome you home and you feel guilty that you have to tell him the news.

You do tell him the conversation you had between you and Xemnas. Roxas knows what you must do and knows that with this last mission, you are free. They save the best for last. Which, of course, is also the most dangerous.

He gets angry but only because he's scared.

He asks when you are leaving and you reply tomorrow, looking at the kitchen floor and toeing some loose flour on your boot. Roxas begins to take off his apron and walks over to you.

"Then let me give you something to take with you."

That night he takes you over and over but you know now that this is more than just a fuck for either of you. No, this is that fabled thing known as making love, and it is the sweetest feeling you have ever known.

..&..

When you leave that morning you leave a note to Roxas telling him that if he feels threatened or like he's being followed there are a few places he can go, where you have acquaintances that will help him out should he mention your name. You also let him know that all of your messages to him can be taken from a woman named Tifa in a pub called "One Winged Angel."

You pause at how to sign your name. Should you write "Love, Axel" or "Sincerely, Axel?" You ponder several closings until you get a headache and simply settle with just "Axel" at the bottom.

Sadly, you stand over his sleeping form and lightly kiss him goodbye promising that you will come back.

..&..

Two weeks have passed and you finally find Ansem.

It's been two weeks of absolutely nonstop hunting and you finally find him. Some days it felt like all that kept you going was the thought that as soon as you finished you could finally return home and be with Roxas. When you find Ansem you beat him mercilessly, furious at the murderer of your family and frustrated at how long this mission took.

You drag his broken ass back to Xemnas who congratulates you and says that he will miss you, and to keep in touch. He sends you away with an ample amount of munny saying you need it more then he does. You nod and thank him again; he laughs and pulls you into a surprising hug whispering that he is proud of you. Uncomfortably you smile and begin to walk away from the sounds of blood splattering the walls, screams of agony and Xemnas laughing maniacally.

..&..

Finally you arrive home. It feels so good to walk up the three flights of steps because you are so close to returning to your lover's arms. At the door you notice the additional number lock and smile. Roxas wasted no time in installing it. You punch in the combination for the new lock making sure to give each number a firm push.

The door opens and you take in a deep breath. It smells wonderful, there's a plate of fresh cookies out on the kitchen table. You sneak one and it melts into your mouth divinely. If there's one thing that Roxas is talented at, outside of the bedroom, it is cooking. You tried to cooking before, bought all the how-to books, but still failed miserably, covered in a pile of broken eggs shells and corn starch. A smile lights up your face and you cross the room, eager to clean up before crashing into bed.

The shower soothes all your aching muscles yet you waste no time to idling in the jets of hot water. You're far too impatient and need the warmth of his arms. After toweling dry your hair, you walk into your room and your breath hitches.

Roxas lies on the bed; the sheets folded nicely across his bottom half, exposing his taut chest. His skin illuminates against the moon and glows at you, drawing you closer. His chest rises and falls and he mumbles something in his sleep and sighs, rolling over and exposing his sleeping face towards you. The bed dips and you crawl onto it, drawing the covers and shivering at the touch of silk against your bare chest. You'll find your heat soon.

"Roxas," you whisper gently.

His eyes pop open suddenly and he smiles radiantly.

"Axel!" he gasps and leaps into your arms causing the bed to creak loudly. You laugh at his eagerness and bend down to reclaim his lips.

Through out the rest of the night you both sleep soundly, sleeping peacefully for the first time in years.

..&..

Your bags are packed and you load your gummi ship, bringing as much as possible. The keys to the small apartment you called home for so many years are given back to the landlord and she smiles and nods in appreciation of your years of on time payment.

Once you're loaded on the ship Roxas asks where you are going to go. You say that there's a peaceful place called Traverse Town many miles and worlds away that you heard was lovely and quiet. Not too populated and not too noticeable.

You spend the next few days traveling and stopping at gummi ports and stop and go hotels. It's a fun trip and you even get the opportunity to stop at Radiant Garden to taste the famous Sea Salt ice cream bars.

When you finally reach Traverse Town you settle down in the Fifth District, a beautiful place lined with row homes. You buy a house on the spot with the munny you received from Xemnas and still have a lot left.

Over the next few weeks you buy nice furniture for your three bedroom home. Roxas decides that he would like to get a job at the local pastry and book shop for now. After thirteen years of hard service you choose to rest a bit.

..&..

One night when Roxas comes home from you work, you decide to set up a nice dinner for him. You get sushi take out and set it up on a blanket like a picnic in the living room. He walks in and grins; he loves that you remembered sushi is his favorite food.

After dinner you both lay in bed, sated and blissful. You've taken a liking to bottoming and as Roxas holds you, you understand why. You realize that you finally found what you wanted. It started out as lust but quickly formed into love. You realized all along you wanted to meet someone you could trust and lose yourself to, let them control you and guide you. You had been so sick of controlling others and their lives that you needed to feel what it's like to lose yourself, but it had to be to someone you trusted.

Roxas, on the other hand, was sick of being constantly controlled at Blue Boy and wanted someone to trust him enough to let him guide them.

You found Roxas and Roxas found you.

Slowly, you turn your head around and kiss him softly. When you pull away, he whispers something so quietly you almost miss it.

"I love you."

You gasp and smile, tangling your fingers into his hair and pulling him into another kiss. Softly you whisper the same words back to him.

When you both pull away, he speaks.

"It's weird, I feel like I've known you for along time. When we first met, there was something about you, I knew it. Perhaps in another life or universe or, you know, something like that… we did know each other."

It's a sweet thought and you agree with his statement. Yes, perhaps in another time somewhere you did know each other. And perhaps in that time you both made each other feel alive as well. Maybe you two had lost each other in that time but finally found yourselves here.

* * *

**Notes:** Makes you really wonder about AU's eh? I chose to call the "whore house" Blue Boy after a host club in one of my favorite BL mangas, Love Mode. It's wonderful. I command you to read it.


	5. E: Eros

**Title:** E: Eros  
**Pairing: **Leon/Cloud  
**Category:** Romance  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, not mine.  
**Notes:** Unbeta'd. For FollowTheLida.

* * *

Early every morning, Leon would drink a cup of Eros tea and leave a bit left. He never really understood why he would leave a sip or two. Leon supposed it was because he always felt that he wanted to leave himself wanting more. Maybe then the next cup would taste as good, if not better than the last.

However, it wasn't until one late morning that Leon found his strayed tea cup empty. It was then that his life had completely changed.

..&..**  
**

Cloud's tired. He's tired of searching for Sephiroth, tired of Aerith's mothering, tired of Cid's chain smoking, but most of all; he's tired of Leon. He's also cranky.

Leon is absolutely unbearable. Unreadable. Unthinkable. The man is just… horrible.

Nevertheless, Cloud still decided to pursue him. It was odd how it happened too. Who knew Leon was a closet kink?

Cloud snickers to himself as he sits on the cliff staring out at the castle. It seems so juvenile to be giggling like Yuffie while thinking about a guy. But he doesn't care.

As Cloud keeps daydreaming, he fails to notice footsteps behind him.

"Want to train?" asks a low voice from behind.

Cloud smiles and gets up from the ground. He turns around to face Leon and draws his buster sword. Without hesitation, the brunette lunges as Cloud, slicing a few strands of his hair. He retaliates and their swords collide sending a few sparks. The force is so great; Leon's feet begin to move back.

Smirking, Cloud breathes, "I've been practicing."

Leon only grunts and pushes back hard. The fight continues on, Cloud almost winning when all of a sudden, Leon throws a fireball from his gunblade and Cloud falls back surprised.

"Ah, didn't expect that," he says from the ground.

Leon turns around and begins to walk away but Cloud is up fast and approaches him from behind. Sensing his present, Leon spins around and pushes Cloud back into the cliff wall. He thrusts his hips forward, his erection pressing into Cloud's.

"Knew it," Cloud mutters and starts grinding his hips back.

Groaning, Leon pulls away much to Cloud's disappointment and mumbles, "My place."

They continue to walk back to Leon's small apartment, making sure to avoid the others and keeping some distance.

**---**

Leon wakes up the next morning and stretches his arms only to lightly brush up against another figure in his bed. His eyes widen as he looks at Cloud sleeping soundly.

"Shit," he moans.

For the first time, Cloud is there when he wakes up. It's odd and definitely uncomfortable. Leon silently thanks the Gods that Cloud is still sleeping. He doesn't think he can handle getting out of this situation. Carefully, he slowly rises from bed and makes his way to the bathroom to shower.

After his shower, Leon tiptoes into the kitchen to make himself some tea. Perhaps that would help soothe his nerves. Drinking his tea silently, he softly hears the sound of his bed creaking as Cloud shuffles his way into the bathroom.

_Great_. Leon thinks to himself, drinking his tea leisurely. He carefully places his mug down making sure to always leave a few sips left. He casually walks to the door to get the paper. As soon as he bends down to get it, a voice cuts through the air.

"Good Morning, Leon," Merlin says with a twinkle in his eye, "training hard for Struggle?"

Uncomfortably, Leon begins to fiddle with the binding on the newspaper. "Yeah," he replies in a low voice.

"Good. I've got my old furniture to practice on if you would like." His wand twirls in his hand.

"…"

_Your furniture doesn't do it for me,_ Leon says to himself and then feels slightly disturbed. Smiling, Merlin tips his head and turns around to walk away. Leon shrugs and he as well walks back to his home. Upon approaching the door, Leon senses something different. He quickly throws the door open and wanders toward the table where his tea cup sits.

It's empty.

Cloud calmly walks into the room shirtless, chest dampened slightly from his shower. He looks at Leon who currently is standing stupidly at the table, mouth hanging open and scratches his head.

"I always wanted to try Eros tea… but why do you ha—"

Cloud doesn't finish his sentence because Leon lunges after him and kisses him firmly on the mouth. Shocked, Cloud responds after a few seconds and they kiss for it seems almost hours. Their backs dig roughly into the counter.

They pull away panting heavily and Cloud is the first to break the silence.

"What was that for?" Cloud asks with uncertainty.

"…"

Cloud's annoyed. "Don't give me that shit."

"I don't know, I really don't," Leon says frowning. Silence.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"…Yes," he says quietly.

"Good." Cloud leans in to kiss Leon again and this time, he welcomes it. When Cloud pulls away, Leon is breathless.

"Why... or do you know what Eros tea is?" Cloud asks.

"No."

His eyes seem to brighten at his response. "It's a tea that is a very potent aphrodisiac used among gay men."

"… _What!?_"

Cloud grins and laughs, a deep laugh that makes Leon's stomach do weird somersaults. Has to be the tea. "I thought you didn't know that's what you were drinking. Who gave it to you?"

"Merlin…"

"Oh. That's, um, disturbing."

"…"

"I always kind of knew he was a perverted, old man."

Leon bolts up and runs to the bathroom but Cloud intercepts him, falling onto the couch. Cloud slowly brings his hands up and cups Leon's flushed face.

"Come on, I'll make you forget."

..&..

It was after another round of sex that Leon realizes that his life had changed. As Leon lay on the couch with Cloud tucked under his arm, he figures it out. That one empty cup of Eros tea had made him realize what more he wanted, Cloud.

For the first time in years, Leon smiles.

* * *

**Notes: **Reviews are sooo appreciated!


	6. G: Green

**Title:** G: Green  
**Pairing: **Zexion/Axel, Zexion/OMC, suggested Zexion/Marluxia  
**Category:** Romance  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, not mine.  
**Notes:** Ah, I went out of order! Oh well. Please don't kill me if I get OOC or whatever. I'm not too familiar with Zexion. I fail and didn't play all of COM, haha. But as a request (yes I take them, give me some motivation), I was up for the challenge. For Honeychan.

* * *

Green. Green was and is Zexion's favorite color. Everything was green in Zexion's early past life. When he was young, he insisted to his father that his room and furniture be painted green. His clothing was all green and he actually would get excited when grass stains appeared on his shorts. He had once dyed his hair green as a teen. That did not go well. Zexion enjoyed leafy greens as well, which is hard to imagine. Honestly, a kid eating his vegetables? But everything was green and green in his past life. Well, that was until he turned fourteen. Zexion found out he was gay and then everything turned black.

Yellow. Not much to say about yellow. His piss was yellow and on the rare occasions that Zexion would actually come out from the darkness, he'd note that the sun was yellow… sometimes. One of Zexion's ex-boyfriends was yellow. Yeah, not much to say about that.

Blue. Blue was an okay color. Wasn't the sky blue or something?

Orange. Zexion remembered the one time he went to a gay club. He met a man in orange named Yazu. That was the first time he lost his virginity. It was terrible and Zexion couldn't look at the color for months. He recalled the feeling of his knees on the cold, wet concrete wall. His face was scratched up from being pushed into it. What would seem like a hot and passionate fuck turned out to be quite a nasty fuck. Zexion shivered at the thought, moving on.

Purple. Now that's an interesting color. Even though Zexion was now quite a monotone kind of guy, purple didn't bother him as much. He enjoyed the deep color of indigo. His library housed several of his favorite books with an indigo cover. Lavender and Mauve were not purple. No, they were evil. Zexion doesn't like the light and those two atrocious colors are not purple.

Pink. Oh, hell no.

Okay, so he lied. There was a sort of kink to the pink. Zexion would admit, only to his lovely books, that he did somewhat enjoy the color pink. The paler shades, by the way. Not the "burn your retinas out" super hot pinks or the dark neon pinks. No, those were just unholy. Marluxia had a nice shade of pink to his hair. Zexion liked that. In fact, Zexion liked that a whole bunch. Those strands of kinky colored hair were often clutched in his hands while he was fucked by Marluxia. With Marluxia, it was always a quick screw. That was fine in Zexion's opinion though. He never cared for Marluxia personally. He found the flamer to be quite annoying and their "relationship" was very short lived. However, he did have one nice tongue.

White. Yeah, white. _It is the opposite of my being._ Zexion thought quietly to himself. The brightness did not fit his fancy which was unfortunate since the entire castle was white. Thankfully, his problem was solved with the style of his hair over his eyes. It partially helped. When Xemnas was not looking, he would walk around the castle with hood on at all times.

Black. It is his absolute comfort color. At the age of fourteen, Zexion had discovered he was gay. It had taken him a year to come to terms with it and two more years for his father to find out. And when he did, Zexion had learned to accept the color's embrace.

Zexion had a best friend named Rhodias since he was ten. They had done everything together. Pulled pranks on the teacher, daydream about other worlds, wrestle, try alcohol for the first time and all the things that best friends would do. Rhodias was a tall and lanky boy with long, dark, silver hair. He had beautiful green eyes and a light mocha skin tone. Zexion became nostalgic and recalled the time when he and Rhodias walked to the bus for their first day of high school. It was during their long walk when Rhodias stopped to stare at the sky. Zexion turned around to look at his friend, confused.

"Does it feel weird?" Rhodias sighed, his eyes above.

Zexion paused, a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Rhodias squinted, as if searching deep inside the sky for the right words. "Well," he started, "that these are the last four years before we have to really grow up."

"Grow up?"

Rhodias chuckled. "Yes, it's that thing that happens each year, y'know."

"Well," Zexion became flustered. "I mean…"

This caused his friend only to laugh more at Zexion's rose colored cheeks. "I mean," He paused again, formulating his sentence. "Well, after high school, we have to actually start our future. Who knows where we'll end up next."

Shocked, Zexion was at a loss of words. He couldn't think of a life without his best friend. The thought alone made him upset. He felt as if for the first time in his life that this very moment could be the last just by Rhodias's words. Obviously, his friend sensed that Zexion was upset and walked over to comfort him.

Rhodias gently put his hand on Zexion's shoulder and leaned down. "Don't worry; I'll be in your future, Ienzo." The wind lightly blew, lifting Rhodias's silver hair towards the sky. It was at that point when Zexion realized he was gay and in love with his best friend. He was so screwed.

Silver. Silver was the color of Rhodias's hair. It was a dark and enticing shade of silver. Because of that fact alone, two years later, Zexion had asked his friend to dye his boring blonde hair to silver.

"Then everybody will think we're twins!" he joked.

"Twins…" Zexion whispered to himself.

Rhodias grinned as he pried open the box of dye, a strand of hair falling in his face. Oh, how Zexion wanted to tuck that behind his ear and graze the soft flesh with his thumb. Or he could tuck the hair back and then graze his teeth on the shell of his ear. Or he could lick it. Or kiss it. Or su—

"Minus the fact that you're emo," he mocked with the gloves in his mouth as he tied back his hair. Zexion snapped out of his trance and growled at him. "I'm just kidding!" Rhodias said with his hands up.

Unfortunately, it was true. Ever since Zexion discovered his… certain taste, he also had switched his taste in fashion and whatever. It upset him and he knew that Rhodias would never return his feelings. Rhodias had countless girlfriends, would do that manly skateboarding, wear his pants extremely low, and was kind of a slob. He screamed heterosexual. Zexion also knew that his father would completely disown him. But for some reason, he felt that the cries of the male singers and their painful lyrics of rejection and break-ups helped him cope. They made him feel like he did belong. How angsty was that?

After several hours of dying his hair to get the perfect shade and styling it, they were finally finished. Rhodias looked proudly at his work and smiled.

"You look pleased," Zexion quietly mumbled as he scratched his head only to have his hand firmly smacked away.

"You damn right I am," Rhodias replied, fixing the strands of hair that Zexion messed up. "I'm always right. Now, stop touching it! Of course it'll itch for a bit." The boy took his hands away, turned his head from side to side to inspect every angle and finally laid both his hands on Zexion's shoulders. They stood in front of the mirror gazing at Zexion's deep silver hair. It was a bit darker than Rhodias's hair and not as long.

"I don't like this style, what if I…" Zexion began as he parted his hair to one side to cover his right eye. He once again had his hands slapped away.

"Don't you even think about it," Rhodias threatened. "You keep it or I'll cut it off tonight while you sleep!"

Zexion sighed and gave in. He did trust that his friend knew what he was doing. He's had more experience in longer hair styles than Zexion. He just felt exposed with his face uncovered.

Rhodias smiled. "Besides, I think you look better with your eyes showing. They're such a beautiful blue, Ienzo." He gently reached in front of Zexion's face and swept a lock of the newly dyed hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. "Why don't you ever show your eyes?"

Lost for words, Zexion just stared in the mirror. He could feel his face burning but his ears were on fire. Gently, Rhodias captured Zexion's chin and turned it towards his own face.

"Don't hide your face…" he sighed, his mint tea breath ghosting over Zexion's pale lips.

"Um, I—"

It didn't matter what was said next because Rhodias kissed Zexion at that moment. Even though in the background the sink was still stained with platinum and the TV was now playing their favorite show, nothing mattered at all and it was a wonderful feeling. All that mattered was that Rhodias was kissing him and with each passing second, the kiss became deeper. The tightness in Zexion's heart began to loosen and his toes tingled. Rhodias's hands pulled him closer, and Zexion's desperate fingers finally found their way into the other's silver hair, his fantasy coming true.

Tonight was going to be a wonderful night.

Red. Red was another favorite color of Zexion's. That is a deep red, of course. Secretly, Zexion would go from the castle to Christmas Town. He loved it. The white didn't matter and the brightness was all red and green. It was sugared with happiness and all that is opposite of him. But it didn't matter.

Zexion saw red on the last day school; his father found out he was gay and he was only seventeen. A blow to the face and blood splattered his green carpet. The irony of his favorite colors in such a depressing way. He reached up to touch his lips as the blood dripped down his chin. Looking down he saw the black of his fingernails and the red of his blood; actually another combination of colors he didn't mind. He tried to smile in his head, thinking of his favorite pair of boxers that Rhodias wore.

"Faggot," his father snarled and walked away.

And surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would when he dreaded this day three years ago.

Zexion saw red the last time he saw Rhodias. He saw red from anger and the red and black of his favorite boxers on Rhodias as his jeans hung from his hips. They had been secretly dating from the time of their first kiss to the time when they both parted for college. Nights and nights of passionate kissing, curious hands and mouths sped by over the year. Their need for each other was obvious. Zexion's feelings were always shared. His friend, or lover, would hear his words of affection as Rhodias used his hands and lips to show his love to Zexion… at least through his own eyes. Zexion would imagine the rest of their life together and would talk about it with Rhodias as if it were set in stone. Rhodias never replied in detail but would smile and that alone was enough for Zexion to piece together their future. He was wrapped up in his first love and nothing seemed to make him happier.

"I don't know if we'll ever see each other again," Rhodias said quietly, the spark in his eyes gone.

Zexion nodded, hurt and angered.

"Besides, it would have never worked out and you know that. I've got to go to college in another world… in practically another galaxy." A hand reached out to comfort his younger friend but never made it because Zexion flinched away. "Please don't be angry," Rhodias pleaded. "Please say something."

Zexion tried not to cry and managed to whisper out a few words, "Did you ever love me?"

Rhodias dropped his hand and sunk his head down. "Yes."

It confused Zexion. If he did then why did his friend give up on it? Why can't it work… love is supposed to make things work, right? A million and a half questions flooded his mind at once. "What happened?" Zexion muttered.

Like the first day of high school, Rhodias looked to the sky, searching for an answer. Or perhaps dreading the answer?

"You."

Zexion had hoped that he would never have to feel his heart break ever again. But during that fateful night in the lab with Xehanort, he felt the day all over again.

Axel was the one to break Zexion's train of thought as he sat around a pile of books. He had forgotten how long he was in the library.

"What are ya doin'?" Axel asked ruffling Zexion's hair. Zexion was not amused. He was still coming back to reality and trying to sort out exactly what he was feeling. Well, if he had feelings. This was something that the bookworm was always trying to figure out. It often left him tired and he would go to sleep exhausted along with Axel who was as well. Zexion's energy was spent in reading, Axel's in training.

The red head kneeled down and wrapped his arms from behind Zexion, running his fingers all around Zexion's chest. Even through the layer of black leather, he could feel the intense heat from Axel's touch. Ah, it was wonderful. Axel's touch was something that always kept him addicted.

A hand ghosted towards the zipper and began to pull it down but Zexion stopped him, blushing.

"Not here…" he said bashful and frantically looking around.

Axel chuckled and continued to unzip just enough to touch his bare pale skin. "Why not? I think the others would actually enjoy the show," he said wickedly. Zexion shook his head embarrassed. What was he thinking?

"Oh, alright."

With that, Axel scooped Zexion into his arms and carried him away to his room. It was a long walk and he admired Axel's strength. He knew that he wasn't that heavy, but still, he wished he was that physically strong. Zexion had lost quite a bit of weight ever since he joined Xemnas back when he was known as Xehanort. Obviously, his constant lack of sunlight and non-stop studying would take a toll on his figure. Nevertheless, Zexion still was quite powerful. And that helped a lot in a certain area outside the training room.

Ever since Axel joined the Organization, Zexion had been mesmerized by him. His personality was happy go lucky and full of energy. It was his complete opposite yet when they first began to fool around; Zexion was surprised at Axel's delicate yet passionate self while they had sex. Fucking seemed like such a vulgar term when it came to what they did. It was sweet in a weird and gentle way. Although there were the times when he would scream for Axel to fuck him, but that was different. Emotions were so confusing when it came to anything, but Axel had puzzled him the most. Since, well, he had no heart. Whatever this was, who knew.

Inside the dark room, Axel gently plopped Zexion on the soft bed and began to unzip his own jacket. Axel was completely nude and Zexion became instantly turned on, forgetting his earlier feeling of shyness.

"Yeah, I knew you would like that." Axel grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Now, what is under _your_ jacket?" he said suggestively as he unzipped Zexion's coat. A smirk. "Oh, aren't we on the same page?"

It wasn't like he didn't wear anything on purpose. He just truly forgot to put anything on since all this new data was coming in. There were at least 10 new species of heartless.

They began kissing tenderly at first, feeling each other's hardness between them. Grinding hips, moans, impatient hands and finally, Axel slid into Zexion. Oh, it was a godly feeling. Zexion seemed to melt, his stress fading away. It was such a great way to end someone's day. As Axel moved inside him, colors began to swarm inside his head, and when Axel found that one spot, everything seemed to just spark in all directions a mile a minute. Everything became intensified and he could hear the wet noise of Axel's lips on his neck and his breath in his ear. It made the hairs on his whole body stand up. Zexion wrapped his legs around Axel and demanded more, feeling his orgasm begin to build up. He gladly obliged and Zexion writhed from beneath him. Axel came first with a yell and Zexion's name escaping from his lips. Just hearing his name spill from Axel's lips in such a lusty manner unwound him and he came for what seemed like hours, his come coating their bodies.

It was glorious and exactly what he needed. Zexion wasn't sure what he was feeling but he was content that after a crazy trip down memory lane, it ended with one of the best, actually the greatest orgasm he's had yet.

Too bad he couldn't continue to bathe more in the aftermath since he shortly passed out afterwards.

..&..

Zexion dreamed of a mix of warm colors; greens, purples, reds, all of them. He dreamed of lying in a grassy field, with a blurry body next to him. It was composed of some of the colors that he fancied and he felt very peaceful. He seldom dreamt but when he did, they were mostly nightmares. Zexion dreamt of the ocean and holding the warm hand of the unknown figure. The warmth had intensified with each step that they both took. The blue-green ocean was at a wonderful temperature and the wind was cool, but not enough to be uncomfortable. It was a pleasant dream and like all dreams they do come to an end.

When he woke up, the warmth was still there. The wonderful and soothing warmth, he realized, turned out to be Axel's body which he was cradled in.

"You fell asleep. I'm disappointed Zex, I could have gone another round, y'know?" he teased, tucking a hair behind Zexion's ear. Still coming out from his unconsciousness, Zexion's head gently rested on Axel's bare chest. Eek, Zexion was thankful Axel cleaned them both up. It was quite messy from what he could remember. Finally curious to see Axel's face, Zexion looked up.

He suddenly felt something tighten in his chest, only to loosen shortly after. What was it? He stared into Axel's beautiful eyes, absolutely entranced.

"What? Oh God, is there come on my face?" Axel said with confusion, but his eyes were still glowing oddly.

The feeling continued to coat his body and Zexion was beginning to feel a bit… scared? But the feeling, the buzz of this energized feeling coursed through his body. And when he saw the stunning jade in Axel's eyes, he felt almost… happy.

Smiling, he snuggled more into Axel's arms and shook his head. The arms tightened around Zexion more and they both felt as if a weight had been lifted.

Zexion always knew he liked the color green.

* * *

**Notes:** Reviews are sooo appreciated! Please do!


End file.
